1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrodeposited layers, and, more particularly, to functional, electrodeposited chromium layers having advantageous performance properties, and to a chromium plating bath and method for forming such useful chromium electrodeposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hexavalent chromium plating baths are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,750,337; 3,310,480; 3,311,548; 3,745,097; 3,654,101; 4,234,396; 4,406,756; 4,450,050; 4,472,249; and 4,588,481. These baths generally are intended for "decorative" chromium plating or for "functional" (hard) chromium electrodeposition. Decorative chromium plating baths are concerned with deposition over a wide plating range so that articles of irregular shape can be completely covered. Functional chromium plating, on the other hand, is designed for regularly shaped articles, where plating at a high current efficiency and at high current densities is of particular importance.
Functional hexavalent chromium plating baths containing chromic acid and sulfate as a catalyst generally permit the deposition of chromium onto a basis metal substrate at cathode efficiencies of about 12% to 16% at current densities of about 1 to 6 asi. Mixed catalyst chromic acid plating baths containing both sulfate and fluoride ions generally allow for chromium plating at higher cathode efficiencies, e.g. at 22% to 26%, and at higher rates. However, the presence of fluoride ion in such baths causes etching of ferrous based metal substrates.
Other chromium plating baths which use iodide, bromide or chloride ions as additives can operate at even high current efficiencies, but these baths produce chromium deposits which do not adhere well to the substrate, and which are dull in appearance, or at best only semi-bright. For example, Chessin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,249, describes a high energy efficient functional chromium electroplating bath which operates at very high current efficiencies, e.g. about 50%. This bath generally consist of chromic acid, sulfate, iodide, and a carboxylate; it is used at conventional current densities, e.g. between about 1 to 6 asi. Unfortunately, this bath has adherence problems, and provides only a semi-bright deposit.
Chessin and Newby, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,481, describes a method for producing non-iridescent, adherent, bright chromium deposits at high efficiencies without low current density etching. This method involves plating at a temperature of 45.degree.-70.degree. C. from a functional chromium plating bath consisting essentially of chromic acid and sulfate, and a non-substituted alkyl sulfonic acid having a ratio of S/C of &gt;1/3, in the absence of a carboxylic or dicarboxylic acid.
Accordingly, an object herein is to provide chromium electrodeposits which are adherent, bright, smooth, hard, and which can be formed at high efficiencies and operate within useful current densities.
These and other objects will be made apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention.